1. Field of the Invention
At least one example embodiment relates to a device for attaching composite resin to a tooth, and more particularly, to a vibrator for attaching composite resin to a vertex of a tooth using vibration energy.
2. Related Art
A variety of procedures have been conducted for the purposes of treatment, beauty, and the like, in the field of dental treatment. To this end, various types of instruments have been developed and used.
Composite resin has a light transmittance similar to that of natural teeth and various chroma. Also, the composite resin is a material for removing organic substances, such as food residues, etc., by acid etching processing on dentin and/or enamel of a tooth and then filling the tooth using adhesiveness. For such tooth filling, an instrument is used to form a dental vertex and to attach the composite resin to the vortex.
In detail, once a vortex groove is formed on a tooth through a vortex, composite resin is applied to an inlet in which a tubule is formed to fill or close the tubule formed on dentin or enamel. Here, before applying the composite resin, a bonding agent may be applied. In the case of attaching the composite resin to the tooth after performing acid etching processing, the composite resin may be iteratively applied as a plurality of layers to prohibit generation of space or bubbles in the composite resin. The composite resin may be classified into a flowable type that is formed using liquid or a type similar to the liquid and also allows flow, and a non-flowable type that does not allow flow. The composite resin is mixed in a separate container and scooped through a tool, and then applied to the tooth. The tool is generally formed using a metal material, such as stainless steel and the like.
Here, when applying the composite resin to the tooth through the tool and then removing the tool, a portion of the composite resin may adhere to the tool whereby space or bubbles may be formed between layers of the composite resin. That is, a portion of the composite resin may come out in a direction in which the tool is detached from the tooth. Accordingly, minute bubbles may be generated between the composite resin and the dentin or enamel of the tooth and coupling between both becomes unstable.
Also, during a process of applying the composite resin as the plurality of layers, bubbles may be formed therein and not be removed. Once applying of the composite resin is completed, the composite resin is hardened through photo-polymerization reaction by emitting light.
If treatment is completed without bubbles, etc., being removed, a patient may have a dull pain. In a serious case, the composite resin may be separate from the tooth.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0115645 discloses a device and method for providing composite resin on a tooth.